Rencontre dans de drôles de circonstances
by Alexy Tomlinson
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand Kyubi piège Naruto dans une technique de sexy-métha et que ce dernier doit partir en mission contre l'Akatsuki ? Et pire encore, quand il va tomber sur son ancien ami, Sasuke ?
1. Chapter 1

Rencontre dans de drôles de circonstances

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas!

Genre: Humour

Résumé: Que ce passe-t-il quand Kyubi piège Naruto dans une technique de sexy-métha et que ce dernier doit partir en mission contre l'Akatsuki ? Et pire encore, quand il va tomber sur son ancien ami, Sasuke ?

Salut ! C'est ma première fic en co-écriture avec Nestalove une amie à moi alors j'espère que vous allez aimer! J'essayerai de poster à intervalle régulier !

Chapitre 1: Mauvaise blague

Par ce beau matin de mars, Naruto va s'entraîner dans Konoha à maîtriser Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues que ce dernier renferme en lui.

Bon Kyûbi, on va y aller ! S'exclame le blond.

Le démon se repose dans sa tanière et ne répond pas à Naruto, ce qui l'agace.

Et abruti réveille-toi!

Arrête de hurler comme ça. C'est le matin et je dors comme oute personne censée, pas comme toi alors retourne manger tes ramens et laisse moi encore 2 heures.

Naruto essaye de se contenir mais difficle avec un renard agaçant à l'intérieur de soit. Il décide alors de s'entraîner pendant le sommeil du démon.

C'est pas grave, je le fais pendant qu'il dort ça sera plus facile !

Il sourit de toute ces dents et commence à concentrer son chakra et essaye de puiser dans celui de Kyûbi mais le démon comprend sa manoeuvre et n'est pas content.

Que fait-tu idiot ?!

Et bah je vais essayer de maîtriser ton chakra qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Kyûbi commence à vraiment en avoir marre de ce petit blond qui ne voulait que le soumetre à sa volonté, selon lui.

J'y suis presque !

Mais malheureusement, il est aller trop loin d'après le renard qu en avait vraimet marre. Alors Kyûbi commença à rire.

Que... quoi?!

Et POUF! ...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kyûbi! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?!

Que ce que tu mérite baka.

Naruto se regarde de haut en bas et...

Je, je... JE SUIS UNE FILLE?!

Kyûbi a bloqué Naruto dans sa technique de sexy-métha en jouant avec son chakra, et Kyûbi rigole bien.

Et bien ça te va plutôt bien!

Hmm... pas grave, je peux me reméthamorphoser !

Il essaya de retrouver son apparence de départ mais il n'y arrive pas. Il comprend alors le tours que Kyûbi lui a joué et il n'est pas très fier de ça.

Espèce de renard dégénéré rends moi mon apparence ! Comment fait-on ?!

Ah bah ça c'st une bonne question. Va demander à la vieille.

Et Kyûbi se rendormis, laissant Naruto en sexy-métha dans un petit coin de Konoha et il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne sans se ridiculiser.

COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE?!

Naruto essaye de réfléchir mais à du mal car en s'asseyant par terre il s'et rendu compte que les épines ça piquent et ça fait très mal.

Aie! Bon alors comment je vais faire ? Si je vais à Konoha, Sakura va me gifler et me traiter d'idiot, maîrre Tsunade ne va pas vouloir m'aider et Maître Jiraya ne POURRA pas... Ah c'est horrible!

Naruto soupira et n'a pas d'autre choix que de se rendre à Konoha pour semander de l'aide, se qui va être très, très, très dur...

**A suivre: ** Naruto arrive à Konoha et décide d'aller voir en premier Sakura mais ça sera dur de la convaincre, pire encore quand il devra tout expliquer à son Sensei et à l'Hokage. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?

Salut! Alors est-ce que vous avez aimer? laissez une review ça sera gentil! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rencontre dans de drôle de circonstance

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas!

Genre: Humour

Résumé: Que ce passe-t-il quand Kyubi piège Naruto dans une technique de sexy-métha et que ce dernier doit partir en mission contre l'Akatsuki ? Et pire encore, quand il va tomber sur son ancien ami, Sasuke ?

Commentaires de l'auteur:

**Guest:** je ne comprends pas? ^^

**rayonlaser:** merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et j'en prends compte ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais plus attention mais mon correcteur d'orthographe bug et j'écris vite alors parfois je me rate! Désolée! ^^ par contre oui il n'y a pas de tirets je le sais mais en faite mon OpenOffice bug et ça ne c'est pas affiché! .

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! :)

Chapitre 2: Comment dire ?

Naruto hésite encore un peu. C'est vrai quoi, comment va-t-il convaincre Sakura de l'aider ? Déjà qu'il avait dû voler des vêtements dans la poubelle d'un magasin où ils étaient jugés trop vieux et abîmés et pour preuve, il arborait un t-shirt (si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi) trop grand et troué qui lui valait des regars plus ou moins étranges. Il avait un pantalon (trop de fierté pour mettre une jupe) trop court et déchiré sur les côtés. Il attends devant la porte de Sakura mais n'ose pas toquer, à tout les coups elle allait le frapper en le traitant d'abruti.

"Bon quand faut le faire faut le faire, déclare Naruto"

Il toque à la porte et entend des pas. Il hésite à se protéger ou bien attendre, et puis au pire il se fait frapper. Sakura ouvre la porte et dévisage le blond. Un instant il pense à partir en courant mais...

" Pouuaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle rigole ? Elle rigole vraiment et ça il ne s'y attendais pas. Elle repris son souffle et le regarde avec un sourire. Naruto surpris sourit aussi mais son sourire fut brisé par un coup de poing fulgurant. Il se retrouve les fesses dans la poubelle de derrière.

"IDIOT! Comment tu as fait ?"

Naruto se relève difficilement et s'époussote.

"Et bien euh comment dire, en voulant métriser le chakra de Kyûbi il m'a comment dire, joué un tour et il m'a bloqué en sexy-méta."

Sakura ouvre de grands yeux et comprends enfin que Naruto et bien le pire boulet de la Terre.

"Et comment comptes-tu faire pour annuler la métamorphose ?

-Et bien je pensais que tu pouvais m'aider, parce que je peux pas l'annuler comme d'habitude alors euh..."

Elle le regarde de haut en bas et soupir:

"Je ne sais vraiment pas. Peut-être que Maître Tsunade pourrait t'aider...

Nooooooooooooooooooooonnn! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça !

Et ça te dérange pas que MOI je te vois comme ça ?"

Naruto se fit enfin la réflexion, depuis longtemps il aimait Sakura mais un peu moins qu'avant, depuis que Sasuke a quitté Konoha en faite mais en faite, ça le gêné un peu. Il sourit bêtement.

"Bon viens là toi!"

Elle le tire par le bras et le traîne dehors.

"On va où là ?!

Voir maître Tsunade baka!

- Noooooooooooooooooooonnn!"

Sakura avance déterminée avec un Naruto plutôt... bah pas déterminé, il hurle dans le village sans se soucier des villageois qui le regardaient se débattre comme un diable mais Sakura avait trop de force et ne pu rien faire. Tout deux se rapprochent du palais de l'Hokage et ils ne virent pas Kiba et Shino devant eux, encore moins Naruto...

**A suivre: **Naruto ne veu pas aller voir le Hokage pourtant il le sait il n'a pas le choix. Il ne s'attends pas à croiser des amis à lui et va tout faire pour ne pas leur réveler sa transformation embarassante. Comment va-t-il faire ?

Alors j'espère que cette fois pas de problèmes niveau ponctuation des dialogues! ^^ laissez un epetite review, quelques conseils sont les bienvenus! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Rencontre dans de drôle de circonstance

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas!

Genre: Humour

Résumé: Que ce passe-t-il quand Kyubi piège Naruto dans une technique de sexy-métha et que ce dernier doit partir en mission contre l'Akatsuki ? Et pire encore, quand il va tomber sur son ancien ami, Sasuke ?

**Rayonlaser:** merci pour ta review, je sais par rapport au temps j'ai toujours des petits problèmes, et merci pour tes copliments ça me fait plaisir!

Désolé pour ce loooooong retard, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Chapitre 3: Comment faire ?

Naruto, toujours transformé et Sakura se rendirent de pied ferme (pas vraiment pour Naruto) au palais du Hokage.

" Naruto que tu le veuille ou non on y va, et ça ne serre à rien de ralentir."

Et pour preuve, Naruto se débatit comme un diable pour que sa partenaire lâche prise, en vain bien sûr. Il s'accroche à des établis, des gens (oui oui), à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main (pas les cailloux il y a des limites même pour Naruto). Puis Sakura eu un hoquet de surprise, se stoppe ce qui intrigue Naruto.

"Que se passe-t-il Sakura ?

- Euh Naruto on va avoir un problème regarde..."

Le blond parvient tant bien que mal à se relever et regarde devant lui et... retint un cri. Devant lui se trouve Kiba et Shino qui se tourne vers eux à se moment là. Kiba approche le premier.

"Hey Saku... oua!"

Kiba venait d'apercevoir Naruto caché derrière Sakura. Ce dernier devient blanc comme des ramens pas cuits et retint ça respiration. Pendant ce temps Kiba chuchote à Sakura:

"Eh c'est qui elle, elle est super mignonne ?"

Sakura déglutit avec peine. Elle sait que Naruto ne veut révéler à personne sa métamorphose (son ego l'y contraint) mais là, que faire ?

" Vas-y tu me la présente ?"

Kiba trépigne maintenant, assez heureux de ce moment, mais Sakura ne savait vraiment que faire alors elle saisit Naruto et le poste devant elle, ce qui fit blémir le blond.

"Alors Kiba je te présente euh... Naru... Naruko!

Oua elle a un lien de parenté avec l'autre blond ?

Euh.. oui c'est sa cousine du côté de son père !"

Naruto se laisse faire mais se posa alors une question étrange, "avait-il une cousine du côté de son père ?" avant de comprendre que c'était LUI la cousine. Il fixe alors Kiba qui avait les yeux avec des coeurs à l'intérieur et panique. Que faire ? Il ne veut pas rester comme ça indéfiniment et finir probablement marié avec Kiba. A cette pensée il frémit, non non et non.

" Alors d'où tu viens Naruko ?

Euh de, de... d'un petit village de Suna ! " dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire interloqua Shino (oui oui il est là aussi) et il demande alors:

"Il ne nous l'avait jamais dit ?

C'est pas grave, coupe Kiba, le plus important c'est qu'elle soit là, tu parle que piur dire des choses insignifiante toi.

Non je me renseigne, nuance."

Cette phrase pose alors un calme plat dans le groupe et intérieurement Naruto fut content, Shino avait un don c'était sûr se rassure le blond.

" Euh et bien Naruko et moi devont aller voir maître Tsunade pour euh la prévenir de son arrivée !

Ce serait mieux de prévenir Naruto plutôt non ?

Non Shino, ça ... passera après !

Vous êtes bizarre toutes les deux.

Mais non voyons nous sommes... pressées!"

Et elle partit en courant en faisant hurler Naruto derrière elle, laissant les deux amis... dans la poussière.

" Elles sont bizarres, déclare Shino"

Sakura et Naruto courent dans Konoha et arrivent au palais de maître Tsunade. Naruto repris son souffle.

"Aller depêche toi, elle est peut-être occupée alors on ne sait jamais."

Les deux amis entrent dans le palais, et Naruto redoutent cette entrevue avec la vieille. A tout les coups il va encore se faire frapper.

**A suivre:** Ils y sont enfin, Naruto et Sakura vont voir maître Tsunade mais comment va-t-elle réagir ? Et comment va faire Naruto pour reprendre son apparence normal ?

Merci à tous de lire cette fic et merci de laisser une review! ^^


End file.
